The Young Hero
by Shaun Dunmire
Summary: It has been 32 years since Ganon was defeated and now he has escaped the Dark World. He killed The Hero of Time and has gotten revenge on his decendants. But has Link's youngest son escaped Ganon's wrath? (R&R) (Unfinished. Will eventually add on...)


The Young Hero  
  
~~This story takes place in the near future where space travel has quickly advanced. Humans have visited many star systems and befriended many alien races, even though many humans don't trust these aliens. This story is a combination of my imagination and a series of dreams I am having. In this story I have taken characters and locations from my imagination and from other sources such as games, anime shows, and anime movies. This is the story of Link Blade.son of Link, the Hero of Time.this is his....my story.~~  
  
Sarah and Link had been childhood friends.until Ganondorf, the King of Evil, broke free of his dimensional prison and killed Link's father, The Hero of Time. Ganondorf, after being imprisoned for almost 32 years in the Dark World, had not aged even one moment. Link's father, however, was about 50 years old when Ganondorf killed him. The battle only lasted a few moments. Link's father was killed in front of his family and friends. The sages watched, helpless as the giant Gerudo sword ripped through their friend. The Hero of Time's family included: Arial, his wife; Van, his oldest son; Lin, his daughter; and Link, his youngest son. At the age of eight, his son Link watched his father die in battle. As his father fell to the ground Link lost control of himself and charged at the Evil King. Ganondorf easily dodged and countered the attack.leaving Link with a scar that started at his top, left shoulder, and ended at the right side of his hip. That was seven years ago, Link was now fifteen years old.  
  
In a burst of movement Link awoke, breathing heavily, with a cold sweat covering his body. The young man found small comfort in the fact that he awoke from the nightmare. He had been having this nightmare ever since his father was murdered. He looked down to his side. Sarah was still sleeping. They had known each other forever so it didn't seem strange to them to sleep in the same bed. He looked down at her.she was fourteen years old, about five and a half feet tall, almost as tall as Link, she had sky blue eyes, green hair, and brown cat-like ears and tail. She wasn't human, and neither was he, not completely. They were both from a country called Hyrule, on the planet Hylia. Sarah was half Kokiri and half Ctarl-Ctarl. She was a gentle and kind-hearted girl. Her mother was Saria, Hyrule's forest sage; little was known about her father. Link was half Saiyan, part Hylian, part Cetra, and part Human. He was about five foot eight; he had spiky hair, brown eyes, and a white monkey-like tail. Some people teased them about their strange features but, they had learned to ignore the teasing. Sometimes though, Link would go off on some people.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" he came out of his trance at the sound of Sarah's soft voice. She sat up to looked at Link. Noticing how he looked she asked, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" "It was nothing", he quietly answered. She persisted, "You don't have to act tough around me Link.you can talk to me about what is bothering you." She moved closer and put her hand on his. He abruptly stood and walked toward the apartment window, "I'd rather not talk about it." Sarah thought to herself, why do you act so cold Link? You know you can talk to me. She stood up and walked up behind Link and put her arms around him, "You know that I'm here for you." He turned and embraced her; she let her head rest on his chest with a gentle sigh. "I know I can depend on you", he told her; "I just don't want to talk about my dreams. I must deal with them on my own." Sarah looked into Link's dark brown eyes, "Link.I just." She looked back down at his chest. "I just don't want you to shut me out; I don't want you to be alone." Link held Sarah close and sighed, "I know I'm not alone, I know I can depend on you. I just have a bad feeling, and I don't want to get you involved in something dangerous." Link looked at the clock, and then looked back at her, "We should get back to sleep, we need to go to school tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to miss the first day, would you?" "Maybe you can actually relax.we should be safe, now that we're in Tokyo and out of Hyrule", she said. "I hope." he answered.  
  
The next day they went to school. Sarah wore a hat to cover her ears and she and Link wrapped their tails around their waists like belts. They found the school was pretty nice. They both were in the same first-period class, science. "Class, today we have two new students." The teacher, Miss Toka, seemed to be very excited about having two new students that weren't from Earth. "Sarah Hitomi?" the teacher called. Sarah stood so that Miss Toka saw her. "Come up in front of the class", the teacher instructed. Sarah walked to the front of the room. "Tell us a little about yourself. And take off that hat." "Yes ma'am." Sarah slowly took off her hat, revealing the cat-like ears on the top of her head, which got the attention of some of the class. "My name is Sarah Hitomi, I'm fourteen, and this is the first time my friend and I have ever been to Earth." Now the class seemed to be interested in these new students. "So that means you're an alien", teased one boy, then several followed by mocking her. Link replied to the taunts, "Shut up!" Link said as he stood up from his desk. His tail was unwrapped and curled up behind him with the fur sticking strait up. The boys got quiet after seeing Link. He then sat back down and wrapped his tail around his waist. "What planet are you and your friend from?" asked a girl. "We're from Hylia." Link looked over at the girl. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore yellow shorts, a pink and white shirt, and long pink gloves. "What is Hylia like?" she asked. "Well, compared to Earth, Hylia is pretty medieval I guess. The only real modern things there are the spaceports", Sarah answered. She sat back down. "Link Blade?" the teacher called. Link walked up to the front of the class. He got a different reaction than Sarah did. He introduced himself and then sat back down. He didn't like big introductions.  
  
After a few periods it was time for lunch. The students ate at tables in a courtyard outside of the school. "Link, over here", Sarah called. Link walked over to where she was sitting. The girl from science class was sitting there with some friends. "Sit down Link", said Sarah. "Hi, my name is Kari", the girl said to Link. "Link Blade", he replied. "That's and interesting name", she said. "Let me introduce my friends." As she said their names, she pointed at the people. "Meet TK, Davis, and Yolei." TK had blond, messy styled hear and green eyes. He was dressed in kaki shorts, a green shirt and a Gilligan hat. He was also sitting very close to Kari. Davis had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore kaki shorts, a blue shirt, and goggles on his head. He seemed to be glaring at TK for sitting so close to Kari. Yolei had purple hair and brown eyes. She wore pink shorts, a white shirt and glasses. They all greeted Sarah and Link. "What happened in science today?" Kari asked Link, "You really went off when those guys started teasing Sarah." "I just hate jerks like them.if I wasn't in school, I would have done worse than yell at them", he answered. "You looked like you were ready to knock them out", said TK. Link grinned, "It was tempting." They laughed. "Don't let them bother you", Kari said to Sarah, "those guys are always mean." "What are you two doing later?" asked Kari. "Nothing", answered Sarah. "Then lets hang out after school, you know, to get to know each other", Kari suggested. Sarah looked at Link; he shrugged, "If you want to." "Okay."  
  
It was about four o'clock when Sarah met up with Kari, TK, and Davis. Sarah asked, "Where's Yolei?" "We're going to pick her up on the way, where's Link?" asked TK. "He's training." "Training?" "He practices sword fighting," said Sarah "Are we going to pick him up?" asked Kari. "Sure."  
  
After picking up Yolei and a young boy named Cody they headed toward the beach. "So, how long have you two known each other?" asked Kari. "Ever since we were kids", Sarah replied "He's just always been there for me." "Are you guys going out?" Yolei asked teasingly. Sarah blushed, "I-It's nothing like that. We're just close friends." "I bet you are close." Yolei giggled. Sarah was blushing again. They walked to a small beach on the bay. There they saw Link. He was standing, looking out on the bay. He wore black baggy pants and a red sash as a belt. One of his hands was in a pocked and the other held a katana. "Link", Sarah called as she jogged over to him. He turned and smiled as she hugged him. She then started blushing again when she saw the grin on Yolei's face. When they walked over to the others, they saw his scar. Link saw their eyes widen at the sight of it. "It's not polite to stare." he joked. "Sorry", they said. "How." Kari started. "How did I get this? It's from an accident when I was younger." "Are you any good with that katana?" inquired Cody, who was about 10 or 11 years old, but as smart as the people he was friends with. "Cody is it? I heard you were interested in the martial arts. Yeah, I'm pretty good with this," Link said as he held it in front of him. "Wanna see?" "Sure", answered Cody. Link took his left hand out of his pocket and picked the red, wooden sheath up off of the rock it was lying on. He then threw the katana four feet over his head and held the sheath up in the air. They stood in amazement as the sword landed perfectly into the sheath. "Well, let's be off." They left the beach and headed for Link and Sarah's apartment.  
  
Link changed quickly as the others waited in the living room. "Wow, this place is pretty nice. You two live here alone?" asked Kari. "Yeah, we live here alone," answered Sarah. "So, how can you afford all of this?" asked Yolei. "Let's just say that Hylian currency is worth a lot on earth," Sarah replied. "You can say that again." they turned to see Link leaning in the doorway. He now wore black cargo pants and a black tank-top. "So how much is Hylian money worth?" asked Davis. "Take a guess," Link reached into his pocket and tossed Davis a small, green stone the size of a quarter. "An emerald!" Davis's eyes widened. "We call it a 'green ruby'. In Hyrule, that is the Hylian equivalent of a penny. But on Earth, it's enough to pay for this apartment." They all stood in silence. "There are also 'blue rubies', 'red rubies', 'purple rubies' and 'gold rubies'. We probably have enough money to bye a city block.maybe the entire city." Link chuckled and then asked "So, where are we going?" "Well, I was thinking we could go to a party," Yoliei answered. "You know, like a dance club. Either that or we could go to the movies." "Let's try the club," answered Link. "So, who's going to take us? Or are we going to walk?" "My brother is going to drive us there. Then he's going to get us in," answered TK. 


End file.
